


The Strangest Stranger

by phoenix_raye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: moriatrys daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_raye/pseuds/phoenix_raye
Summary: Brooke Moriarty. Age 16. The girl that is terrified of her father. A for hire hitman that gets pulled in by MI6.Then Sherlock Holmes is sent to find out who she really is.





	1. One

Mycroft walked into 221B with a stoic expression plastered on his face.  
"Hello Brother mine." Sherlock greeted. "What do you want now?"  
"I have an employee I need you to investigate."  
"Boring!"  
"No. You'll like this one. Their anonymous, known only by the code name Cobra. They gave us a phone number to contact them. They get their job. They get in. They get out. No questions asked, no problems and only secrets."  
"Interesting."  
"I need you to find them. From what we can tell it's a female, about 5"4."  
"Anything else?"  
"She is said to be the best marksman there is. I know nothing and I have other things to concentrate on."  
"I accept."  
"Good luck, brother mine."

\-------_____-------

I walked down the bustling London street with my hand brushing against the handle of my handgun. My eyes darted around me as I looked for any sign of my dearest father. None so far, thank God.  
I walked into a Starbucks and looked around. There were only three people in the booths. Two men sat together, one drinking a cuppa and the other looking around, almost surveying.  
And of course, the one regular that you can rely on, Jeff, sat in the corner sipping at his black coffee.  
I ordered a caramel frappe and sat down on a table in the middle of the room. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and my hand involuntarily went to my gun.  
I abruptly stood up and walked out the shop, taking my coffee with me. I hurried down the streets and knew that they were following me.

I ducked into an alley and turned to see the two men standing, blocking the exit. I pulled out my gun, cocked it and then aimed it in the centre of one mans ribs.

They immediately changed their posture.  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked.  
"Sherlock Holmes." My target said.  
"What the hell do you want with me?"  
"Nothing. I saw you in Starbucks and couldn't read you."  
"Who the hell do you work for?"  
"We don't work for anyone." The second man butts in. "Can we put the gun down? Please?"  
I lowered it slightly before saying one word.

"Moriarty."

Their facial expressions changed from confusion and annoyance to anger.  
"How do you know that name?"  
I shrugged. "Does it matter? I have my answers."  
I tucked my gun back into my belt and used parkour to jump over the two men and back out into the London street. Leaving them all behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

John watched in wonder as the girl jumped over them and took off down the street.

Sherlock on the other hand, just thought.

She looked around 16 and seemed anxious about something. 5"4 with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her hands didn't shake when she held the gun. She wasn't afraid. It's like she had done it before. She was skilled in acrobatics if she could parkour over us and she aimed right at my heart. A shot that would kill me in under two seconds. She knew that we would follow her in here and was ready. She was expecting someone else, someone she didn't want to see. Which means she was being hunted by bad people. Maybe even Moriarty. She had said his name with such disgust.

Could she be the secret agent Mycroft had told me about?

She was only 16. Surely not. Right?

We have to find that girl. I have to know more. 

\-------_____-------

I walked along Baker Street before knocking on the door of 221B.

"Hey Martha!" I called.

"Hello Brooke dear."

I hugged her tightly before shutting the door behind me and walking into her flat.

Martha Hudson was the only person that I could trust in my life. She knew everything about me and she still loved me for it.

I met her a few years ago just after I had escaped my dad for the first time. She helped me and when it was time for me to leave, gave me her number so that I can always contact her.

"You know the drill dearie." Martha said as we sat down on the table.

I sighed as I pulled out my gun and placed it on the table between us. She smiled at me and gave me a cup of tea, just the way I like it.

We talked for a while until I heard the door open and slam behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed the gun that was on the table and spun my chair around to point my gun at...

the two same men as earlier. 

Coincidence. I don't believe in coincidences.

Martha jumped up from her seat and snatched the gun out of my hands before I could do anything else.

"Brooke! That is not a nice way to treat people!"

"Sorry Martha! We met earlier anyway."

"You mean you pointed the gun at them."

I held back a small smile as I looked up at the ceiling.

The man, Sherlock was staring at me and then he sent a text to someone.

"Why you staring at me?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He countered.

"Brooke."

Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID THE LITERAL BRITISH GOVERNMENT. Boy was I glad that I had them saved on my phone as that. 

"Sorry, I have to take this."

\-------_____-------

Hello

Cobra?

Hi. Yeah it is she.

We have an assignment for you.

Tell me the where, when and who.

Lauriston Gardens, 14:00, number one on Interpol's most wanted.

I know him.

Good.

I accept it.

I look forward to seeing the job done.

I'll call you.

Really? You haven't in the past. All I get is a note on my desk.

I know. I put it there every time. What about the payment?

You'll get the agreed fee after completion.

Send it to the usual account.

Goodbye Cobra.

Over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Martha! I have a job to do!"

She hugged me tightly before handing me my jacket.

"Stay safe dearie. I know what you're like."

I smiled at her before walking to the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned. Martha sighed before picking up the gun and throwing it to me. I caught it and tucked it back into my waistband. 

"Bye Martha!"

"Bye Brooke."

\-------_____-------

Sherlock walked upstairs to 221B and sat down in his chair. Well know he knew who Cobra was.

John stayed with Mrs Hudson in the kitchen of her flat.

"Who is she?"

"Brooke? Now lets see. I met her four years ago. She's only 16 now but I found her alone and scared, she was running from her father you see. I became her only friend. We found company in one another."

"Why did she leave? And what's with the gun?"

"She had a job come up probably. And her father taught her how to use a gun, she always carries it as protection incase he shows up."

"And who's her father?"

"Now that is not my secret to tell. You'll have to ask her."


	5. Chapter 5

I came back from my job and Martha led me upstairs. She looked worried. And that scared me. 

"Martha. What's going on?"

"You'll see."

She left me outside the door of 221B and I knocked on the door, pulling out my gun. 

"Come in. It's unlocked."

I pushed open the door to see Sherlock, John and..... my father.

I pointed the gun at his and sent him a death glare as I walked closer.

"Now Brooke, is that the way to treat you own-"

"Don't say it." I threatened. "You are not my..." I couldn't say it. "You killed my mother, I don't forgive that easy."

"It's good to see you again after two years."

I swallowed before sarcastically saying, "Good to see you too, Dad."

John took an intake of breath whilst Sherlock sat up quicker than I thought humanly possible. 

"You're still so rude. I thought Daisy's death would've changed that."

"Don't speak her name like that. She didn't deserve to die."

"But you do."

He lunged at me and we began to trade blows as if we were dancing an intricate dance.


	6. Chapter 6

We kicked and punched each other until he ran out of the room and upstairs to the rooftop. I smirked before following him and picking up my gun. 

I burst through the door and aimed my gun before firing, only missing his head by an inch. 

"Daisy was nothing. She meant nothing. The same as you." Dad said.

I spun around and held him tightly in a headlock before kicking his privates and standing up. He howled in pain before standing up and facing me. 

"You may be my daughter but you mean nothing. You have since the day you were born. You never supported our cause. In fact, you tried to destroy it. And for that... you must die."

I gasped before he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. I pulled out my own and aimed at him. He knew I was a better marksman than him. He knew it. 

He walked towards me but I couldn't' pull the trigger. Every cell in my body told me to pull the trigger and end it all but a tiny nagging thought told me no. He's your father. You can't just kill him.

He was in front of me now, the barrel of my gun pressed against his forehead. We stood on the edge of the rooftop looking down on all the city, three storeys up. A fall from here could kill you. 

Then, he swept my legs from under me and I felt myself slowly falling backward. I pulled the trigger and smiled bitterly as I saw him fall to the ground. 

I felt a tear leak from my eye but pushed all my thoughts aside and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

John POV:

I watched as Brooke fell of the side of the roof and fired two bullets into Moriarty's head. He was definitely dead. Sherlock ran to the side of the roof and looked down, I joined him there. 

Nothing. 

She was gone. 

Nothing left but the bustling street below us. 

No body

No blood

Nothing. 

THREE DAYS LATER

Mrs Hudson called us as she entered the flat. She wasn't coping very well after Brooke's 'death' but today she seemed even sadder. 

She showed us a DVD disc with the words Hey Martha written on it. Without another word being spoken, we all sat down and watched it.

Hey Martha. 

If you're seeing this then it means that he found me. It means that I have either been taken back, killed or I'm on the run somewhere you or him can't find me. 

You found me alone, and distraught after my mother's death. And you took me in. You became the one constant in my life, the one person that I could tell anything to. 

Earlier today I met two men, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. I know they live in your house, and I know who they are, the Baker Street Boys. I also know that you will show this to them, because you won't want to watch it alone. 

So, I have one case for you to solve Sherlock. I need you to tell your Brother something. I worked for him for a while. Tell him everything. Tell him everything that you know about me. 

But that's not the case. I need you to solve the mystery of Euros. 

Five years ago, my father went to visit a very secure facility as a present. Five minutes with this Euros, unsupervised. Find her. Mycroft knows who she is, you do to. I think you've just forgotten. 

And so I say these words to you in hope you can rediscover that part of yourself.

Redbeard

Euros

Holmes

Friends

Siblings

Fire

Martha, whatever happens, I love you. Don't blame yourself. You carry on doing what you have to do to survive and I'll do the same. I'm rather hoping that this came with a white rose. If so, that means I'm alive. 

Mrs Hudson sniffled back tears as she smiled and held a small white rose in her hand. Sherlock was in his mind palace, already trying to figure out what she meant. Me, I was smiling gently at the screen, knowing that none of this was over yet. 

John, I know you were in the army. I'm sorry if I didn't make that good of an impression the first time we met. But if you do want something to remember me by, my dogtags are in an envelope on the dresser. If you don't want them, give them to Martha. Martha, if he gives them to you, put them with mum, because she made them. 

I love you,

Brooke Moriarty.


End file.
